The present invention generally relates to an animal waste disposal system and a method for constructing the same.
Conventional animal waste disposal systems are often difficult to handle for a user and messy during the waste removal process. This can lead to unwanted odors, extra time and resources to clean the systems, and in some cases, unhygienic conditions on or around the disposal systems.